hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Killua's yo-yos
|name = Killua's Yo-yos |classification = Weapon |ability = Serve as weapons |created by = Milluki Zoldyck |owned by = Killua Zoldyck |manga debut = Chapter 150 (Mentioned) Chapter 178 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 81 (1999) (Mentioned) Episode 89 (1999) (Debut) Episode 66 (2011) (Mentioned) Episode 73 (2011) (Debut) |image gallery = yes}} Killua's weapon of choice is a pair of specially designed [[wikipedia:Yo-yo|'yo-yos']]. The yo-yos are extremely durable and heavy, each weighing 50 kilograms (approx. 110 pounds). They are constructed with an unnamed special metal alloy, which is also an excellent electrical conductor. Killua obtains the weapons through his brother Milluki, most likely after exiting Greed Island to retake the Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 178 Appearance The yo-yos are a purple/navy blue color, with the stars being yellow in the 2011 anime. In the manga, the yo-yos are printed with a six-pointed star, or hexagram (✡). In the Greed Island arc OVAs, the hexagram is changed to a pentagram (⛤) or an inverted pentagram (⛧), or yet a five-pointed star (☆).Hunter × Hunter - Episode 89 (1999) However, later in the Chimera Ant arc, Killua is seen using a yo-yo that has a pentagram.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 293 Because Killua has two yo-yos, there is probably one yo-yo with a hexagram design and another with a pentagram. Plot Greed Island arc Killua showcases the two yo-yos to Biscuit as part of his preparations for the battle against the Bombers and he announces they will also be used in conjunction with his Nen ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 150 Being the first time he uses them in combat, he experiments during his fight with Sub, doing things like running electric currents through them as a form of attack, and in turn defeating him. Chimera Ant arc Killua uses his yo-yos during his fight against Shoot.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 212 While being pursued by Flutter, Killua hid in a thick foliaged area. There he planned to use his yo-yos against Flutter the moment he lowers himself enough to follow.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 235 Then he uses one of them to grab Ikalgo before the latter falls in the Underground Lake, where his blood-frenzied Chimera Ant subordinates would tear him apart.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 238 During the infiltration into the Royal Palace of East Gorteau, he obliterates the heads of two insect soldiers (Inzagi and Maenole) with them to save Ikalgo's cover, although this fact leads to Welfin growing suspicious of Flutter (Ikalgo's cover).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 270 He later uses one of his yo-yo's like a mirror and sees the reflection of a now reborn Palm Chimera Ant soldier. After a brief discussion between the two, Killua attacks Palm with one of his yo-yos, only for it to be crushed by the reborn woman. Trivia * Despite their weight (50 kilograms each), Killua is often seen pulling them out of his pockets. * Killua briefly uses his yo-yos during the Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission movie. Intertextuality and References * Hexagrams, six-pointed geometric star figures, are used in a variety of religions and cultures including: Islam* (e.g., as the Seal of Solomon); Christianity*; Occultism*; Hinduism/Buddhism/Jainism* (generally in cosmological diagrams, e.g.: as the ''Shatkona'' and in the ''Anāhata'' symbol); and especially Judaism*, where the hexagram is the symbol used for "The Star of David" (✡). ** Another Zoldyck-related item, the Zoldyck Personal Transmitter, also has the same symbol on it. * Killua's yo-yos are similar to the "Serpent Yo-Yos" used by Rinku in ''YuYu Hakusho''. However Rinku's yo-yos are small and have five-pointed stars. References es:Yo-yos_de_Killua fr:Yoyos_de_Kirua Category:Unofficially Titled Articles Category:Item Category:Weaponry